The Debts to Tails
by ArmalRavenwing
Summary: Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles and Silver all owe Tails money! OH TEH NOEZ! Tails is so fed up with it, he decided to make them get a job... who knew that their job would be this though? Rated T JIC. Lots of pairings too
1. Chapter 1: HOW MUCH?

** Yay! First fanfic eva! Lets hope its just as good as everyone else's, hmm? Well, here goes nothing! ^w^**

** I do NOT own Sonic nor any Sonic-like characters. Except my own OCs. Of which i have none to date.**

* * *

The Debts to Tails

Chapter One - "HOW MUCH?!?"

Tails walked into the room slowly and quietly, remembering what had happened the last time he woke up Sonic after a party like that. Even though the hedgehog wasn't a happy drinker, Amy always managed to get him to say 'ah, one more wont hurt'. And every time, that 'one more' would give Sonic a hangover only rivaled by Knuckles and Shadow, who would be going through a keg of beer a day if they had the money.  
Tails sighed quietly. Between Sonic, Shadow, Knuckles (when he wasn't on Angel Island), Silver (whenever he needed 'Trigger Iblis', which still confused Tails), and himself, the royalties from his inventions (the latest being his 'Cradler' – a machine that act as a mother to a child as the actual mother sleeps) were only able to pay so much...  
He looked at the pile of paper he had pulled from the mailbox and sighed.

Gas bill:$2040

Electric bill: $3602

Water bill: $1038

Insurance: $503

Damage to the city due to a drunk Shadow: Too much.

Tails flung down the bills onto the coffee table and yelled to the ceiling. "How am I supposed to pay _that_?!?" his answer was several things thrown at him – a rocket shoe, a chili dog, a chaos emerald, and a screaming Shadow (silver also was drunk last night, and had stayed the night) – wait, was that really a Chaos Emerald? Tails decided to pocket that himself.  
Shadow sat up, having been bounced off the wall. "Dammit, Tails, why did you wake us up?"  
Sonic walked over, yawning and eating a chili dog. Tails wondered where he got them from, since they had run out of food days ago (the party food was brought over by Amy, who knew Tails was having problems with money due to his 'roommates', one of which (Silver) was her current lover). Amy's lover and Knuckles soon followed, looking for the emerald that sat in Tails' pocket.  
"Knuckles, why did you throw the emerald in the first place?" Silver asked.  
"I have a hangover! What did you expect?"  
"So do I. But I didn't throw anything valuable. Just Shadow."  
"Silver..." Tails sighed.  
Shadow glared. "I AM valuable. Hell, I'm more valuable than anything in this dimension!"  
"Remember, I'm from a DIFFERENT dimension. Therefore you are WORTHLESS."  
"Silver... watch it..." Tails saw Shadow's face. Not good.  
"Im more valuable than you!" Shadow yelled. "I'm the Ultimate Lifeform!"  
"Would you _quit _saying that!" Sonic complained.  
"Please. We all know I'm better than YOU, faker."  
They stared. Then burst out laughing, even Tails was holding his sides. Shadow just pulled out one of his several signature guns, and shot up the roof. "Shut it!" he yelled.  
This 'gun show' however, just hurt everyone's heads (except Tails), and made them glare, then, without warning, jump shadow. Tails sighed, and pulled out his PalmNote – another invention of his that let you write hundreds of notes, but could shrink to the size of the head of a pin – and started writing away. The list looked like this:

Sonic: $30,210

Knuckles: $46,857

Silver: $1,655 (He had actually PAID Tails.)

Shadow: $726,528,153,742 – *_**Add the cost of the new roof***_

Tails sighed – something he found himself doing often recently. Then he turned to the now-broken shadow situated between the other three. "You need to get a job. In fact, all of you do... Except Silver."  
Sonic raised an eyebrow. "why doesn't Silver need to get a job?"  
"Because, unlike you, _Sonic_, he doesn't eat me out of house and home-"  
"Except cheese" Silver interrupted. "Mmm.... Cheddar...." another one of Tails many cheese wheels vanished into Silvers mouth.  
Tails nodded. "Except cheese. BUT! He pays me back for every wheel that he eats-" at this, Tails pocketed ten dollars he had been handed by Silver. He then looked at Knuckles "AND he doesn't break everything-" Now he turned to Shadow. "Nor shoot up the city and leave me footing the bill!"  
The two hedgehog rivals and the echidna just shrugged. "So?" the glare they received even had shadow quaking in his rocket shoes.  
"Okay, okay! We'll get a job!" Sonic begged. "Just _please_ calm down!" Bad idea.  
"Calm down?" Tails' eyes were twitching. "CALM DOWN?!? WHY SHOULD I CALM DOWN!" he paused, the red in his face fading, and a smile growing in his place. "Okay, I'll calm down..." He picked up a phone.  
Sonic started to sweat as Tails dialed. "Uhh... Tails? Who are you..." Tails held up a finger, and Sonic heard a certain purple cat picked up.  
"Hello, Blaze?"

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEZ!!!!" Sonic yelled as Blaze dragged him off.

"How dare you take advantage of your own brother!" She scolded.

Meanwhile, Shadow was being massively scolded for how much he owed by several women – one of them being Maria, who Tails himself had brought back to life after Shadow rescued him and Sonic from Eggman's clutches. Right now though, between Maria, Cosmo, And Amy, Shadow wished he hadn't saved them.

"Really, Shadow, that much?"

"Maria..."

"She's tight. How did you manage to owe my Tails so much?"

"Well..."

"Yea! After all, MY boyfriend certainly paid off most of his."

"Amy!" Silver exclaimed. "How could you say it like that?!?"

"Silver, Honey, You're from the future AND you're jobless."

"Oh... Right..." Silver turned to Tails. "So, Blaze gonna pay off Sonic's debt to you?"

"Well, Yes and no..." Tails sighed for the umpteenth time. "she's paying off some, but

Sonic still has to get a job. Blaze is just paying for what I need at the moment."

Silver's eyes lit up. "Like cheese?" Amy laughed, and Tails smiled. "Yes, Silver. Like cheese. And..." He looked over at Knuckles, who had just walked over with Rouge, sporting many cuts and bruises. Tails winced inwardly. "Maybe I'll get some grapes for you Knuckles."

"Thanks, Tails, but I can't have grapes for a month." Knuckles sighed, his eyes tearing up, and everyone but Rouge gasped.( **A/N For those of you who don't know, Knuckles can barely live without these purple spheres that we call 'grapes'** ). Knuckles pointed a thumb at Rouge. "She said that until I pay you back, I can't have any grapes, and that I only have a month to pay you back."

"That's a shame." Tails smiled. "And to think that I just bought several bags, too." Knuckles mouth started to water badly, saliva literally dripping from it, but Rouge smacked him for it. Meanwhile, Tails and Silver high-fived behind their backs.

Sonic walked over with a glum look on his face. "I got good news for you, bro." Tails looked over at him, wondering why he looked so depressed (other than Blaze yelling at him). "Blaze is going to pay off not only all of my debt, but also Knuckles and most of Shadow's, too." Everyone Gasped (Again). "There's one condition though..."

"And that would be...?" Knuckles asked.

"...We have to be Tails' slaves...

* * *

** WHOO!!! first fanfic chapter – DONE! Now I just have to do some more... might be a few weeks before the next chapter is up. Sorry about the length, but most of them probably be this long. Hope you enjoy! And don't be afraid to review. I don't bite... much ^w^**

**also, sorry if there's any spelling mistakes. I tried to look but its hard when the computer says that every other word is mispelled even when its not .**


	2. Chapter 2: Hes Baack!

** Sorry for the delay, Readers, but I had issues with my computer and open office. BUT, because of this, I was able to get not one, but TWO CHAPTERS up this update!**

** Mental note, the next few chapters are gonna seem a little off track from the main idea of the story... but they really aren't. Trust me when I say that its what makes the whole story, so bear with me!**

* * *

The Debts to Tails

Chapter Two: He's Ba-ack!

Hours after Sonic had told the others about what Blaze had said, Tails and the purple cat sat together to discuss the terms.

"So you'll pay three-fourths of shadows debt?" Tails inquired.

Yes, and any future debts of Sonic, Knuckles, and Silver." Blaze answered.

"Oh, don't worry about Silver." Tails chuckled. " he pays me enough, and even though it's slow, I can trust him to pay me back. It's just when the payment isn't enough for supplies that it gets rough."

"Well, then why don't I add to said payment?"

"What do you mean, Blaze?"

"What I mean is that until your royalties can manage to pay for everything you need, I'll give you, lets say... one thousand a month?"

Tails gawked. "No, Blaze, I cant have you do that. It would be wrong for me to accept that, especially with what the guys owe."

Blaze laughed at this. "Trust me, Tails. It's the least I can do, since you're the 'Caretaker' of my boyfriend and his lackeys." A Chaos Spear burst through the wall behind Tails, aimed at the cat, but it burst into flames and fizzled out before it reached it's target. A yell was then heard along with several calls of "Fire!" and "Get me a bucket!" and one count of "Oooh... pretty...." fallowed by a blue hedgehog yelling in pain.

Tails just sighed, then called through the hole. "Fire extinguisher's under the kitchen sink, Knuckles!" he turned to Blaze. "I'm sorry about that, Blaze. Looks like Shadow has another wall to fix..." He sighed again. "Maybe I should make him go back to the ARK with Maria..."

"Why don't you?"

"Because Shadow tried to blow it up again last time."

"Oh..." Blaze got up. "Well, I must be getting back home. You'll be getting a check sometime tomorrow for some of their debts."

"Thanks for doing this, Blaze. And sorry I called. It just kinda got... out of hand..."

Blaze laughed quietly. "Tails, you needed this to happen. Don't be sorry." she turned to the door, hand on the doorknob, and paused. Looking back, she stared coldly. "But if you ever let it happen again, I'm not bailing you out." Blaze glided out the door, every inch of her held regally. Tails stared at the door as it closed, then a flash of blue light appeared for a second (another one of Tails' inventions – an interdimentional teleporter, designed to look like a normal vid watch, which was ANOTHER one of his inventions, and a popular one at that, since it was a cell phone on your wrist.).

Just then, HIS vid watch went off, ringing in his theme song (while he wasn't Eggman, who blared his theme song every second, Tails DID enjoy hearing it when people called.). He pushed the only button on the side, and it flipped open, showing a camera and a mini-video screen. However, said video screen showed someone Tails thought had been finished for good years ago.

"Hello, fox." the voice echoed from the hidden phone speakers. "How are you and your pest of a brother doing, hmm?" The man laughed.

Tails stared at his vid watch. "How did you get my number...?"

"Come now, my vulpine friend," the man fingered his red-orange mustache. "It wasn't that hard. Especially one with the genius of mine. After all, I AM Eggman."

"Thank you for seeing me on such short notice, Tails" Eggman sat across the table from the fox, looking around at Tails' home. "Nice place, by the way.:

"Cut to the chase, Egghead." sonic scowled. To Tails, it could be as plain as day that the blue hedgehog did not like the doctor being there. But he was asking for help, and, even though he had tried to destroy them on countless occasions in the past, the brothers couldn't ignore a cry for help.

"Ah, Sonic, you are too right." Eggman sat forward, steepling his fingers. "As you know, its been years since we started fighting each other. Eight years, to be exact. And I wasn't all that young then." Tails nodded. The doctor was at least fifty-five when him and sonic battled all those years ago. Eggman continued.: Well, after my last defeat, I realized how old I really was, and found myself without an heir to continue whatever reign I might have when I pass."

"Now, of course, dating and marriage are out of the question, as the evil I've wrought would deter even the most courageous women. So where was I to find an heir, then?"

"Cloning." Tails stated simply, seeing what Eggman was coming to.

"Exactly. With your help, I could create an heir, after myself, who will rule after I'm gone."

"Why would we help you create an heir?!?" Sonic slammed his hands onto the table. "So that we have to deal with ANOTHER Eggman in the future?"

"No, because he wont rule anything other than my empire."

Tails studied Eggman's face. "Nothing more than Metropolis?" He asked.

"A metropolis built for defense, rather than all-out conquest."

Tails leaned back, crossing his arms in thought. Finally, he asked "How can you keep this promise?"

"Alas, I cannot. But, if you will just trust me-"

"Like with the Marauders and Ix?" Sonic questioned, leering at the doctor.

"No, my blue nemesis. This will benefit me, so there is no reason for me to double-cross you. Besides," he paused. "I won't be the only one looking after him."

"Who will, then?" Tails asked.

"Why, you and Sonic, of course."

They stared. Oh, how they stared. Tails was the first one to make a statement.

"I take it the reason behind this is to make him good, like us?" he asked.

"Exactly. That way, he's brilliant, like me, but doesn't travel down my evil path... although I'd rather he did..."

"Well, Eggman, I have to say, it sounds... sincere-" Sonic grabbed his brother before he could finish. "Excuse us for just a moment, okay doc?" With that, Sonic pulled his brother into the other room.

"Tails, are you nuts?!?" sonic exclaimed. "This is Eggman we're talking about! He's EVIL!!!"

"Sonic," Tails started. "This is a good thing! Imagine what would happen if we don't! He would eventually succeed in creating a clone himself, and that clone WOULD be evil! This way, we can make sure his son would be good!"

Sonic sighed. "Fine. But if this goes wrong, it's on your shoulders."

Tails nodded, then walked back into the room Eggman was in. He found the doctor admiring an invention of Tails' (they were talking in one of Tails' invention storage rooms.).

"Is this the Chaos Generator you invented for your biplane?" He asked, gesturing to the machine in his hands.

"Yup. Took me two years to develop it, and yet the Emerald still overloaded the system. Anyways, let's get started on that clone!"

"Brilliant!" Eggman exclaimed. "Between the two of us, we should be able to make a cloning machine in a matter of days!"

**END CHAPTER TWO**

* * *

**Well, that's chapter two! Yes, I brought Eggman into this one. Yes, they're all playing nice. Just wait a few chapters, and I promise you that you wont regret it ^-^ and don't be afraid to review, especially since I've had NO reviews... its kinda strange, but I figure its gonna take a while, so I'll wait. ^-^**

** Also, Chapter three will be up TOMORROW, not today. Its been a long day, and tomorrow I promise that it'll be up before 10PM Central time. (grumbles about all the typing I do.)**


	3. Chapter 3: The Machine

**Chapter three is here! Sorry about the long wait, but its spring break and I've been busy ^-^ hope you enjoy this chapter!**

** Also, I know that I'm now two chapters behind... don't worry they'll be up soon!**

* * *

The Debt to Tails

Chapter Three – The Machine

The Cloning Machine – two hundred tons of machinery and glass, made in a week. There was only one problem...

Sonic stood in front of the kitchen sink, washing the dishes and currently scowling at a pot with cooked on chili stains, scrubbing vigorously, when an explosion rocked the house, and a coughing Eggman and Tails burst from a smoking workshop. Sonic just shrugged. "Lemme guess... Not enough power again?"

"Seems like we miscalculated the amount needed." Tails hacked. "Again." At this point, Knuckles and silver walked in. "Silver, could you clean up in the workshop?" Tails asked. Silver walked into the workshop, levitating the now scrap-metal remnants of the machine. "Thanks. Now.... what can we use for energy? We've tried everything we can think of!"

This statement was true, as they had tried every source of energy they had available to them. Sonic running in a gigantic wheel (which came off and caused the machine to explode), Shadow's near-limitless Chaos Power (Which overloaded the machine and caused it to explode again), Chaos Drives, and even the force of knuckles' fists ( which collided into the machine, which in turn caused Tails and Eggman to beat him mercilessly).

"What about a Chaos Emerald?" the doctor mused.

"I'd rather we didn't." Was Tails' reply. "The Emeralds Chaos energy is too unpredictable to be a dependent power source. Besides, we cant be sure if it will be the good Chaos energy, which is what Sonic and Shadow use for their super forms, or the bad energy, which Chaos used to become Perfect Chaos. We don't want a laser-spewing kid running around..."

Eggman nodded. "True." he paused in thought. "Well, what about the Master Emerald?"

Knuckles jumped up at this. "No. No way. Not happening."

"Knuckles..." Tails began.

"NO! I am NOT letting that man near the Master Emerald!"

"Knuckles, please!" Tails pleaded. "We need to do this!"

Knuckles stood there, musing over it and glaring at Eggman. Finally, he asked "Will you promise nothing will happen to it?"

Tails nodded. " Of course."

The echidna sighed. "Fine. Nothing better happen to it though..." And with that, Knuckles left a happy Tails and Eggman to fetch the Master emerald.

* * *

When the echidna returned, he found he house in chaos. Tucking the Master Emerald into his pocket (yes, he has pockets.), Knuckles dashed inside, just to run into a burning Shadow.

Tails poked his head around the corner to find that not only was Shadow on fire, but now Knuckles as well. "Damn it, Shadow! I told you NOT to stick your head into a lit fireplace!" Tails grabbed the fire extinguisher (which was almost empty between the machine exploding and Shadow's "fascination" with anything on fire), and hosed Shadow down while Knuckles jumped in the pond out back.

Shadow, spitting out the foam, spluttered a reply. "I didn't – ptooey! Stick my head in a fire! It was Sonic's – ptooey! Damn girlfriend!" at this, Shadow burst into flames once again as "Sonic's Damn Girlfriend", having just entered the room, got her revenge once again.

"That's what you get for what you did, you peeping tom!" She yelled.

Shadow, being doused again, yelled back. "How was I supposed to know you were in the bathroom! The light was off until I turned it on!"

Blaze pulled back her hand to hurl another fireball, but let it fizzle out as Tails stepped between them. "Guys! Settle down!" He turned to Blaze. "He said it was an accident. Didn't he apologize?"

"Well... yea... but-" Tails didn't let her finish, as he had turned to Shadow. "Will you do it again?" he asked the black hedgehog.

"Not even if she wanted me to. I don't want to see things like that."

"So..." The lilac cat smiled devilishly. "You're gay?"

"Why, you little-"

"Will the two of you SHUT IT!?!" Tails yelled. "Don't make me get the cages out again!"

The two quickly stopped quarreling and looked at Tails, scared stiff. The last time that they were caged... neither one of them wanted to remember that incident. The room was quiet (except for the distant yells of knuckles, whose only words you could here being "It wont go out!"). Eventually, the two turned away from each other and pounded their way out of the room, leaving Tails alone. Sighing, he walked outside and emptied the last of the fire extinguisher's foam on Knuckles, finally putting him out, and crossed to the workshop's outside entrance.

Entering the workshop, Tails found Sonic and Eggman reminiscing about their first adventure against each other.

"You know," Sonic was saying. "That checkered wrecking ball of yours was kinda coo. Where did you come up with that?"

"Ah, my blue friend, that is a very good question. I had actually been developing it to knock down the walls in Marble Garden." The Doctor chuckled. "The only reason I had used it against you in Green Hills was because I was on my way there with it. Ah, Tails!" Eggman motioned the fox to come sit next to him. "Tell me, what was all the commotion about out there? We could here our echidna friend all the way in here."

Tails jerked a thumb in Sonic's direction as he sat down. "Mr. Blue's Girlfriend had Shadow accidentally walk in on her in the restroom because she had the light off."

"Figures." Sonic yawned. "She always liked being in there in the dark... dunno why though."

Tails looked at the hedgehog askew. "Okaaaay...." The fox turned to Eggman. "Anyways, Knuckles should be bringing in the Master Emerald any second now, once he's had a chance to cool off."

As if on cue, the echidna fell into the room, burnt badly, holding the Master Emerald above his head. "Here – Hack! Here's the Master Emerald..." Tails took the green stone, and Knuckles collapsed, unconscious.

"At last!" The doctor yelled. "We can get on with our project!"

"One problem, my _good_ Doctor," Sonic said sarcastically. "Where's the doodad to use the emerald's power?" the two mechanics looked at each other, then Sonic, then back, mouths open, and Tails face-palmed. "Of course!" he exclaimed. "I totally forgot! Ugh, this is gonna set us back quite a bit..." Tails sighed once again, the motion natural now. "Doctor, you're familiar with the ARK's cannon, so you're somewhat familiar with this, right?

"Well," The doctor began. "While I'm quite familiar with CHAOS Emerald energy transference, I've not a clue about the Master Emerald." He sat down, his chin resting on his fist. "It SHOULD work the same, but with the difference in size, and not only the amount of power but the type, too, I cannot say for sure that anything that works for the Chaos Emeralds will work for this emerald.

"Hold up." Sonic interrupted. "Metal Sonic used the Master Emerald to enter a form not unlike my own when I use the Chaos Emeralds. So why wouldn't it?"

"Ah, but I have no clue how he had done that." Eggman replied. "He had gone rouge two days before, and did the upgrade himself, and you had destroyed that model before I had a chance to discover how he had used the Master Emerald."

Sonic Shrugged. "Can't help you with that one..."

"That's okay, Sonic." Tails walked over to his workbench." It just means we'll have to figure it out now."

* * *

Shadow and Silver sat outside, staring up at the stars, when Sonic walked over. "Hey guys." he stated, sitting next to Shadow.

"Hey." Silver replied, while Shadow just grunted. Ignoring him, Silver continued. "How's the work going?"

"Well," sonic replied. "Tails is tinkering with his old Chaos Engine he used on his plane while Eggman is discussing with Knuckles about everything they need to know." Sonic turned to Shadow. "Sorry about Blaze burning you earlier..."

"It's okay, Sonic." He replied in a none-too-friendly tone. " I DID walk in on her..."

"Eh, everyone has." Sonic replied.

They sat there in the darkness of the night, just staring up at the stars, until Silver piped up. "Sonic, you and Shadow use the Chaos Emeralds all the time, right?" They nodded. "Can you show me how?"

"Well..." Sonic thought for a bit. "I guess we can try to teach you Chaos Control... But I'm not sure if Shadow will help, or where to get a Chaos Emerald..."

"I'll help" Shadow stood up. "And Tails is hiding the one Knuckles "lost" last month."

"So THAT'S where it went!" Silver shrugged. "Well, what're we waiting for? Let's go get it and get started!"

* * *

** A/N – I know I know... I took too long... but I started to slack off until Wednesday, but then I ended up working on a whole different story I came up with! I owe you guys an update tho, so they'll be coming more often... hopefully... anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3 and a half : Author's Note

**Chapter 3.5 – Author Update : \**

Alright guys... I gotta really, really, REALLY apologize to those of you who read this story... and before you start saying "oh no! Hes quitting!" I am NOT quitting and tossing this story away... ive just been really, really, REALLY busy... but I swear that I will start posting the new chapters (which I have on paper, but not typed up) real soon. That, and I also will have a new story up soon as well – more of a darker lookout on things, called "A Fiery Revenge", but I dunno when that'll be up... ^-^;;

Alas, im sorry that you have to suffer due to the wait, but I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPTER UP! Wait... crap, I havent even finished said chapter XP oh well just looks like I need to start it now...

anyways, yea, im back, so keep a look out to those who actually LIKE this story :P


	5. Chapter 5: Solutions

**Author's Note:**

**OMG I'M BACK! Did you miss me? I missed you! God was I gone for a while... most of you watching this story probably thought I died or something...**

**it was or something that did it. **

**Lets recap everything in order: writer's block, homework, school in general, life in general, graduation, going to college (which included moving and all the fun stuff), failing a couple of classes in college, and... **

**now we're here! Well, I'm back on track, and fixing this story right away. I know most of you are probably thinking "okay, WTF happened here?" long story short, I had to overhaul the story... without overhauling it. Doesn't make much sense, but it wont need to because it worked. Think of this chapter as a midway between the old and the new, the new being what this story was all about – Tails and his "slaves". Mostly- you know what, not gonna ruin it :P you'll have to read the chappie after this one to find out what happens!**

**Also, for those of you who are going on about multiple issues with my chaos emerald understanding, imma say the following disclaimer**

**I HAVE NO EFFING CLUE WHAT I AM TALKING ABOUT!**

**Understanding of Sonic and Shadow using Chaos Control – none**

**Understanding how anything about the Chaos Emerals – nada.**

**Whether or not they have the powers I claim they do – you crazy?**

**Anyways, onto the story! Enjoy, and be sure to welcome me back in a review! Please? Im begging here!**

* * *

Chapter IV – Solutions

"No, Silver..." Shadow Sighed for the umpteenth time. "You gotta focus all your energy into the Chaos Emerald. Don't hold anything back" Shadow, Sonic, and Silver stood by the pond behind Tails' house, frustrated by the constant attempts and failures of Silver learning Chaos Control. Silver, following Shadow's instructions, focused his energy into the Chaos Emerald, but rather than speeding himself up, he only managed to reverse the effect, and stopped the move.

"Argh! Forget this!" Silver yelled, hurling the emerald towards the pond in anger, and stomping off. Sonic, however, intervened.

"Silver..." Sonic started, turning the hedgehog around. "How do you use your powers?"

"Well..." Silver thought for a bit. "I just think about what I want to do, and imagine it done..."

"No focusing?"

"None."

"Then that's what you need to do. Just take the Chaos Emerald, think about using Chaos Control, and imagine it done."

Silver paused, then nodded, levitating the Emerald out of the pond. Gazing into the facets of the gem, he murmured a quiet "Chaos Control..." and... poof! He was gone.

Shadow blinked. "That wasn't Chaos Control... and it wasn't your Time Stop..."

Sonic looked at Shadow questioningly. "It wasn't?"

Shadow Shook his head. "He didn't tap into the Chaos energy, like I do, nor did it feel the same

as when you use Time Stop... if I didn't know better, he tapped into a third energy..." with that, as if on cue, Silver popped back up, without a sound.

"Woah... That was fun!" he laughed. "One minute, I'm imagining myself at the Eiffel Tower, and the next, I'm hanging from the point!"

"How in the world did you do that?" Sonic asked. "Even using Chaos Control, it would have taken at least an hour, not to mention several Emeralds..."

"I dunno..." Silver Shrugged. "I didn't even move... just found myself looking down on France..."

"That wasn't Chaos Control..." Shadow stared, Dumbfounded. "I envy you, Silver."

"Why's that?"

"Because." Shadow walked up, taking the emerald and holding it at eye level. "You just found Time energy..."

* * *

Tails stared at the flaming metal, sighing as he put it out with a fire extinguisher nearby. Eggman shook his head, sighing as well. "Well, my vulpine friend... it looks like we're out of options..."

"It doesn't make sense though..." Tails looked to the master emerald, where it hovered in it's energy transference tube. "The master emerald's chaos energy isn't overloading the system... its the system itself that is causing the problems..."

"But it's the same blueprint as before, Correct?"

"that's my point. It didn't happen before." Tails sighed again. "I just don't get it"

"I think we can help with that." Shadow stated, walking in with sonic and silver in tow.

"how's that, shadow?"Eggman asked.

"Simple. Thanks to our future friend here." the ebony hedgehog gestured to silver. "we found a new energy."

"A new energy?" Tails looked askance at the three hedgehogs. "what energy is there that we haven't tried?"

Silver piped in at this point, looking pleased with himself. "What about time energy?" Tails just stared as the hedgehogs explained silver's discovery.

"So... what you're saying is shadow knew about another energy in the emerald..." Tails' grease-covered gloves shot towards the ultimate life form, grabbing him by his chest fur "AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US!" He lobbed Shadow into the remnants of the machine, garnering another explosion from the rubble. Ignoring the fiery catastrophe (that had nothing to do with an actual cat) Tails stomped towards the other two, the hedgehogs quivering in utter terror. Sonic, instincts kicking in, curled into a ball for defence as silver cowered in the feeble position behind him as Tails Glared at the two of them, the both of them knowing that Tails was beyond pissed. The anger radiating off of the fox would have cowled Dark Sonic into fleeing. Granted, Sonic normally made his vulpine bro mad, but when someone inflicted bodily harm on a certain ebony hedgehog...

That was normally a death wish.

"Woah, Tails, c-c-calm down!" Sonic, muffled, pleaded within his quilled armor. "Shadow wasn't all that sure there WAS another energy!"

Tails paused in his walk-of-hedgehog-doom. "...really?" the two nodded. "...oh..." Tails then looked around the workshop, taking in the fact that Eggman was currently trying to fight the flames while Blaze, having heard the noises, had rushed in to help draw the fire away from anything burnable. Burning wood, broken glass, and twisted wreckage littered the room around him. Facepalming, the kitsune muttered to himself something about needing new roommates and, for that matter, friends.

* * *

"Hammer."

"sure bro."

"Screwdriver."

Eggman passed it over.

"Wrench"

"Hmph"

"Silver"

"Hey! Put me down!"

Tails and the others were standing around the newly repaired Machine, as tails was finishing the work on the console. After setting Silver's emerald into the machine's power supply slot, he motioned to the albino hedgehog.

"Now Silver, you remember what to do right?"

"Yup." Silver nodded. "I just need to use 'time warp' with the emerald, and it will power the

machine right?"

"that's the gist of it"

"Well, let's get warping already!"

Tails walked over to the console of the machine, about to start, when he turned and glared

violently at Knuckles. "if you say 'lets do the time warp again", you'll find out what it's like to have your genitalia kicked up to your throat."

Threat – Super Effective!

Knuckles fainted!

Tails chuckled to himself as his computer continued to barrage the KO'ed echidna with more video game puns, and started throwing switches. "Computer, start recording." a ding was heard, and Tails continued. "Alright... stasis chamber is set, and I'm initiating energy buffers four, seven, fifteen, and twenty to thirty. Silver, please start up the generator." silence followed, to which Tails turned to the hedgehog in question. "I.E. start using time warp on the emerald." silver facepalmed, then nodded, turning to the emerald in question. His gloves glowing sky blue, Silver poured his power into the emerald, poking it this way and that way (figuratively) to worm his way into the core of the gem, searching around the power for the time energy he had tapped into before. Having already felt it, silver found the power within seconds, and proceeded to prod it into activating. Everyone around silver seemed to slow down as he urged his power into the emerald, said gem spinning faster as more power was added. It was still moving pretty slow, but picking up speed quickly.

To the others, however, it looked like the gem was on a sonic sugar-high. As fast as he could, Tails was bashing buttons like wack-a-mole, making knobs spin like wheels on a vehicle in Nascar, and throwing switches like a nuclear physicist trying to stop a nuclear meltdown. Sky blue energy started to flow from the Chaos Emerald and through the assorted wires and tubes coming from the generator and into the stasis chamber, filling it up almost like the energy had been liquidized.

Eggman Cackled evilly. "yes! It's working!" he heard some throats clear behind him, and turned around to see the remaining two hedgehogs glaring at him. "hehe... sorry... force of habit." he turned back towards the chamber, a smile cracking his face.

Then, everything stopped. The blue aura around silver and the emerald blanked out, and silver fell onto his backside, having been floating with the sheer power flowing from him.

"wait, what the..." Tails gazed at the console, looking at the screen and reading the energy levels as Eggman ran over to him.

"what happened?" Sonic asked tails. "It WAS working, right?"

Tails walked over to the chamber of the machine, staring at the now empty tube. "that's just it. It WAS working... but it just... stopped..." Tails reached up, putting a hand on the tube. "odd... the machine's still vibrating..."

"Tails, what if it can't take the power?" Eggman asked. "I think we should be throwing a few more buffers up to prevent any damage that might be started by an overcharge."

Tails just shook his head. "All the buffers were already thrown when it went out. I think that's what did it, actually..." he pushed a few buttons on the side panel next to the capsule, the glass sliding open. Stepping inside the unpowered cylinder, Tails mused to himself what could have gone wrong.

"Tails..." Silver mumbled uneasily. "Should the Emerald still be spinning?"

"wait, wha-" a pressurized _SSSSSSHUNK_ echoed in the room as the cylinder slid closed again,

trapping the yellow fox in the capsule.

"Tails!" Sonic dashed to the capsule, his brother on the other side "hold on bro, i'll have you out of there in a sonic jiffy!" he pulled back his fist, ready to bust down the tube to rescue Tails, but Tails motioned him to stop, his voice muffled too much to understand beyond what sounded like harrumphing.

"Sonic, I know you want to get you're brother out of there," Eggman started. "but if you break that capsule, who knows what might happen. As hard as It is for you to try to believe me, he's actually far from harm. I'm already throwing all the emergency switches to shut down the system."

"you won't be able to." Tails' voice echoed through the warehouse, his communicator watch up

to his face. "this isn't the machine acting up – It's the Emerald. It's controlling the machine now." he looked right at Sonic. "listen, Sonic, whatever you do do not break this glass. The power in here is immense, and the only reason it hasn't cracked is because we made it to withstand such things like it. Crack it in any way, however, and you could bring doomsday to us all."

"But Tails-"

"no Sonic. Don't worry, the energy is actually not dangerous to me right now. I have no clue why, but let's not cause any unneeded harm."

Sonic growled. "If you get out of there, Tails, you're grounded for a week from any machines. That means no more cooking either." he turned to Eggman. "And if you don't get out of there..." his fury at the idea radiated off him in waves.

A slight groan from the machine was heard, then a ding of what sounded like a service bell, as the capsule slid open once again, allowing the Kitsune to walk from the machine. "see? Told you that it wasn't being dangerous at the time." he turned to the machine as it slid closed again, humming more violently as the energy from before poured once again into the capsule, glowing bright enough to make everyone shield their eyes. Another ding followed, sounding more like a microwave bell then the one before. "huh... it's done..."

The capsule doors popped forward, a hiss of steam escaping through the new cracks. Tails and Sonic were soon greeted by the capsule glass falling towards them, forcing them to jump back as smoke emptied into the room along the floor. A figure slowly stepped from the smoke, to everyone's surprise.

"holy...

"shit..."

"it's..."

"no way..."

"It's a _Fox?_" Eggman gasped. "who- what- where- _how?_"

"well... it might be due to what happened when it trapped me into the chamber. It must've

required some kind of person able to harness the power of the emeralds – in this case, namely me..."

Sonic and shadow looked at the fox. It was a white fox, with gray in place of tails' own white. It

wore only shoes and gloves, both of which were gray as well. Eggman walked up to the fox, eager but

cautious. "umm... hello, little fox..."

"umm... hi?" everyone gasped. Not only because she could speak, nor because it was obvious

by the voice that it was a girl, but mostly by the fact that she had wrapped herself in her tails.

_Tails_

as in multiple.

Two to be precise.

"umm..." Tails walked forward. "This is Dr. Robotnik, and I'm Tails, and we-"

"SQUEEEEEEEE!" Tails was interrupted by flying fur, as the white fox shot forward,

glomping him. "Ooooh! You are soooo C-U-T-E CUTE!

"Umm... thanks?" Tails slowly pried off his "attacker", much to Sonic's mirth, and looked at her

askance. "As I was saying, he Doctor here and I have brought you into this world, so that-"

"SQUEEEEE! The white fox glomped Tails again, grinning. "So you're my dad?"

"Ummm... no... he is... I'm more like your mentor..."

"oh... SQUEEEEE!" Now Eggman was attacked by white and grey fur. "Hi Daddy!"

Eggman, to everyone's surprise, hugged the fox back. "Hello, my daughter Mileena."

* * *

"Awww... But daddy!" Mileena whined. "I want you to stay!"

"I know, my darling." Eggman replied, patting her on the head softly. "but I cannot... However,

I'm sure that Sonic and Tails will allow you to come visit every now and then."

Sonic grinned. "Don't worry Eggman, we're not gonna be evil and keep you two separated for

long." he leaned over to him and whispered under his breath "so long as you don't try to corrupt her."

"it didn't even cross my mind." Sonic chuckled at him, as the Doctor turned back to his new

daughter.

"Well, Mileena, you remember the rules I told you. Listen to everything Sonic and Tails say, and

don't be too much of a pest" he smiled happily. "I'll keep in touch, okay?"

"okay Daddy."

"that's my girl." Eggman tousled her hair lightly, then climbed up into the cockpit of his

Eggmobile, powering it up. "be sure to take good care of her you two!" Eggman hollered over the

sound of the engine boosting up to the brotherly duo, to whom he had charged with taking care of his daughter. He then flew off into the horizon waving to his daughter for a long while. Mileena waved heartily in return, until he was just a speck in the distance, then turned to her two caretakers. Smiling at Tails, she hugged him tightly. "Yay! I'm sooo glad you get to be my mentor!" she turned to sonic. "you, however..." she delivered a stunning kick to his shin, causing Sonic to yell many a curse, to which Tails had been quick to muffle to the young fox.

Grimacing, Sonic glared at his new charge. "what was that for?"

"punishing Tails for something not his doing." she replied, sticking her tongue out at him. "do you know how much that saddened him? You know he needs machines." Sonic just gaped.

"Uhh... Mileena, how did you know about that? That was before..."

"I'm almost a complete copy of Tails, the only difference being fur color and gender. I shared some of his emotions and memories when he was in the stasis capsule." she turned back to Tails. "By the way, I owe you something..." she stretched up and gave Tails a quick peck on his cheek, causing him to gape and redden. "Thanks for making me!" she giggled.

Tails just stared, eventually facepalming. This was going to be a long and adventurous time with Mileena...

* * *

**Alrighty then! So yea, just a couple of things to discuss.**

**Mileena is SUPPOSED to be a gender switched recolor of Tails. More will be explained.**

**While it seems like I couldn't keep to a storyline, there IS a storyline here... it's just really buried...**

**yes, I know that there are gems called the Time Stones (mainly from sonic CD), but I chose not to use them as 1) I forgot about them In the first place, and 2) I already had decided on having Sonic and Shadow using the Chaos Emeralds to teach Silver to use Chaos Control.**

**Any other issues? Review and I'll get back to you on it.**

** So yea, will have Chapter V up and about sometime this weekend or so. Got midterms starting tomarrow, so kinda got to focus on them (as it is, I took off from studying to finish this chapter, so be glad :P). be sure to review to me! I'll be glad to get in touch with fans of the book, and hope that you find it to be better in the latter chappies!**

**PS I know it seems a little rushed at the end... but I didn't have it even thought out, let alone drafted onto my first draft of this on paper. Bear with me. I'll be getting it working better, I promise!**


End file.
